Twilight Breaking Dawn: Racheal's point
by Starlightscar
Summary: Right Racheal and Will Wills are two characters I made up and Racheal is the sister of Bella and its her point of view of Twilight Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*

I got woken up by a cold hand touching her face, Will's hand.  
"Will, let me sleep..." I mumered, turning sides.  
"Come on Racheal. It's important." Will whispered back, sitting up.  
As soon as I heard that she raised her head.  
"How important?" I asked, although I knew it was really important that Will was telling me this important 'thing'.  
"Well if you count Edward and Bella in trouble as an important thing then yes its VERY important." he emphisised the word very.  
I sat up.  
"What's happened! I demand to know what has happened to my sister and her husband!" I said worridely.  
Will gestured for me to calm down.  
"It's nothing you need to worry about. And DON'T even ask to come. You could get hurt but because I'm a vampire I'm strong enough to manage." Will shushed her.  
I slumped pack to her cumfy spot on the bed.  
"Just relax and enjoy the rest of our honeymoon. I'll be back soon." he carried on, leaving through the door.  
I huffed.  
I wanted to enjoy my honeymoon with my own handsome vampire.  
But NO I had to wait.  
I thought carefully about what funny things Will and myself had done on our honeymoon.  
We went on a boat trip, had a romantic dinner we even had sex!  
Without protection because I knew that having sex with a vampire wouldn't make me pregnant.  
At least I thought that.  
But my sister had sex with a vampire and she didn't get pregnant.  
At least I thought that too.  
"What to do..." I whispered to myself.  
Aha!  
I knew straight away when I saw the food ingrediants Will left me to make breakfast for myself.  
Once I made it I took a bite but then I hurried to the bathroom to be sick.  
But the food was alright!  
I got confused.  
I searched for my mouthwash to get the tatse out of my mouth when I came across a clear blue pregnancy tester thing.  
I thought that it might of been possible so I checked.  
After awhile I checked and it was positive.  
How?  
Was I cheating on Will?  
No!  
I brought another tester and another and another but they were all positive.  
I got a call from Jacob.  
'Hello? Racheal?' He asked across the phone.  
"Yes?" I answered.  
'Ah great! Listen we want to tell you something...' he stopped.  
'Something that's going to concern you...' he stopped again.  
"Just get on with it! Is Will there?" I shouted at him.  
'Yeah. Well the thing is, Bella is... is... pre-' he stopped again.  
"Pregnant?" I answered for him.  
I thought that if Bella is pregnant then it was possible.  
'Yeah but she's carrying a monster that's going to kill her unless we remove it but she won't let us.' he said.  
"Listen Jacob I know you can keep a secret, so I'll tell you this. Don't tell ANYONE! But I'm pregnant..." I whispered.  
I didn't hear anything, then Jacob started.  
'But... You've had sex with a vampire... Soo NO! You need to get an abortion now listen I'm going but listen to me.' then he hung up.  
I decided to go to sleep and sleep it off. 


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2****

I was checking our wedding gifts.  
Some were crazy like condoms, free goats mild voucher and cookies.  
I laughed.  
The goats milk voucher was from GG and JJ.  
I looked in the mirror.  
Woah, the baby was growing fast!  
In only one day, well two.  
"RACHEAL! OPEN UP!" shouted a voice from outside.  
I looked at the door. "Will?"  
He started banging the door. "JACOB TOLD US EVERYTHING! OPEN UP!"  
That snitch!  
I thought I trusted him. "NO! You'll hurt me.."  
He stopped banging. "No... No I won't... I would never hurt you... I'm worried..."  
I stood up, carrying the condoms to the door.  
I opened the door. "Should have used these." I held up the condoms.  
He sniggered and he took me into his arms.  
"I'm scared. Because you're Bella's sister you get a monster in you aswell." he whispered in my ear, touching my little- sorry not so little bump.  
I touched his hands, they were as cold as ever.  
He carried on. "But we are going to the Cullens to sort this out."  
I looked down.  
I hadn't seen my sisters family since the wedding.  
I got out of Wills arms and sat on my bed.  
Will joined me putting his arm around me.  
"What's happened?"  
"It's probably just a fake alarm..."  
But it wasn't. 


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3****

When I woke up in the car, I saw the Cullen's gigantic house.  
"Hey, morning..." Will whispered, kissing me on the cheek.  
A sat up, rubbing my eyes and looking around.  
"It took a day? Urghhh... I don't feel well..." I grumbled.  
Will helped me up. "Alright don't worry. Just go to the forest."  
I nodded and went off, but I stopped. "No... No I'll be fine. Let's just go to my sister."  
Will wasn't sure at first, but then he took my hand.  
Was it just me or was his hand colder?  
It felt like a cold winter's night.  
I scrunched up my face.  
I didn't feel well at all but I gulped down the sick.  
Will noticed and he stopped. "Maybe you should wait in the car. They'll come and get you."  
I hesitated, but I started walking to the car.  
I fell asleep shortly, thinking about names for the baby.  
I chose Alex from; Alex, Jack and JG.

I woke up shortly on a not so comfy double bed.  
Next to me were Will and Bella.  
"Bella! So good to see you again." I exlaimed, hugging Bella.  
She laughed. "Looks like my little one is growing faster than yours."  
I sat up. "That's why we need to take care of you."  
Bella shook her head. "No. You're younger than me."  
I started to protest. "Yes, just by 9 months!"  
Edward entered the room. "What's going on?"  
I shivered.  
His voice was soo... So smooth and that made it weird.  
I stood up and showed Bella my belly. "Look! Mines tiny and yours is H-U-G-E!"  
Bella looked at me in a sad way. "You're... You're right... I'm dying much more faster..."  
I put my arm around her. "We can do this as sisters."  
Edward came round to Bella and put his arm round her. "Racheal is right. You can do this. Now Will... Carlisle is waiting for you."  
I looked at Will in a confused face but he made his Don't-be-so-worried face.  
"Bella. I shall run you a bath and we can have a girly time in the bathroom." I whispered to her so that the boys wouldn't hear.  
I could see the improvment on her face.  
I shooed Edward away from our way and we walked to the bathroom together, arm to arm.  
I knew everything would go smoothly... 


End file.
